The present invention relates to an art article assembly and more particularly to a kinetic art article assembly with stacked color filters.
There are several sandglass types of flowing art articles. One type of flowing art articles provides colored sand which flows in a sandglass. When a user turns the sandglass upside down, the colored sand will flow downwardly. Another type of flowing art article provides at least two colored liquids with different specific gravities. When a user turns the sandglass-like container upside down, the heavy liquid will sink and the light liquid will float. However, these conventional flowing art articles which are often in single piece cannot be assembled together to form an art article assembly with stacked color filters.